


Не спи

by Lahaine, WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Низкий рейтинг [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две реальности. Один сон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не спи

**Author's Note:**

> все не то, чем кажется

_Minties gigantai išprotės ieškodami sapnuos tiesos,_  
_Bet sapnas buvo tai ar ne, to niekas niekad nežinos. ©_  
_Sielos sala by Alina Orlova_  
  
***

— Просыпайся.  
В первые мгновения — это покой, ленивая свобода бездействия, все хорошо, спокойно, лишено суетливости и настороженности, острых углов. Мягкий мир в защитном коконе из одеяла.  
— Давай же, милый, или я включу твое любимое радиошоу «для тех, кто в дороге» и будем слушать песни про кактусы. Завтрак уже готов.  
У нее холодные пальцы, всегда холодные, и волосы щекочут ухо, задевают щеку, когда она наклоняется; волосы ее пахнут горечавкой и полынью, как шампунь из зеленой баночки, что стоит на краю ванной.  
— Гарольд, — строго, как, наверно, она разговаривает со своими учениками, опоздавшими на урок.  
Он все еще не открыл глаза — куда торопиться. Улыбается, вдыхая знакомый запах.  
— Грейс.  
— Вставай, мне уже пора на работу, но хоть раз в неделю я хочу позавтракать с моим мужем, а не с выпуском новостей. Ты обещал.  
Грейс целует его в щеку, выскальзывает из сонных, неловких объятий, матрас прогибается от ее передвижений, слышно только, как она спускает босые ноги на пол и шлепает по паркету на кухню.  
Гарольд сцепляет руки над одеялом, ощупывает контур кольца на безымянном, придавливает его еще плотнее к коже, будто желая вплавить. Это его пограничный ориентир. Боками кольцо упирается в малый и средний пальцы, когда он сжимает кулак.  
Он позволяет себе короткий вздох, открывает глаза.  
Эти дни похожи друг на друга. Он просыпается, иногда работает, готовит ужин, читает книги, выбирается в магазин или на выставку с Грейс, изредка она приглашает гостей или смотрит с ним фильмы. У нее есть сад на заднем дворе, где она пытается выращивать цветы, у него есть гараж, время от времени он берется за реставрацию раритетных автомобилей.  
Они счастливы. Определенно и без сомнений, он уверен в том, что они счастливы. Только все это — дом в пригороде, длинные беседы по вечерам, прогулки к морю, общее пространство в кровати — не настоящее.  
Возможно, он слишком сильно хотел эту жизнь. Некоторые вещи нельзя желать алчно и жадно, иначе они из мечты превратятся в кошмар.

 

***

— Ты опять уснул за столом, — укоряет Риз, ставя прямо на стол кружку с кофе. Без подставки. На стол. Дуб, темный лак, сто двадцать лет. Это сочетание заставляет метафорическую шерсть на загривке вздыбиться, а в горле клокочет утробное рычание, полное возмущения и брезгливости. Риз отлично его изучил, он выдающийся оперативник, идеальный шпион, он предугадывает слова и действия: — От человека с отпечатавшимися на щеке «Q» и «S» я не хочу слышать ничего о подставках для кружек. Пей.  
Он пробует. Кофе горячий, не слишком приятно пахнет, горчит на языке, очевидно, Южная Африка. Гарольд любит чай, любит сладкий, немного терпкий вкус с примесью чернослива или мандаринов. Не это.  
— Благодарю, мистер Риз.  
— Ты отвратительно выглядишь, Финч, — Риз усаживается на стул напротив, небрежно одернув брюки. Он один из тех, кто рождается в костюме-тройке, чтобы из колыбели прямиком отправиться на званый ужин. Мамам таких мальчиков редко приходится краснеть за своих малышей, они не позволяют вывалять себя в песке или облить краской, всегда собраны, всегда осознают собственное превосходство.  
Самин с ее небрежной прической и парой одинаковых маек называет его в глаза и за глаза «гребаное совершенство». И громко смеется, не прикрывая рот. В быту она непривередлива и ленива, Риз аккуратист и педант. С точки зрения элементарной наблюдательности бывшие агенты настолько непохожи, что, стоит думать, в ЦРУ отвратительная кадровая политика, а своих спецов они не выращивают из неоперившихся птенцов, а приручают уже обученных, но поддающихся дрессировке особей.  
Риз не уходит. Он больше не произносит ни слова, но наблюдает взглядом исподлобья, каким смотрят на подозреваемых. Явно не уйдет без ответа. Выжидает. Хороший снайпер может провести около трех суток почти неподвижно, примериваясь к цели. За трое суток у него вырастет неприятная колючая щетина, начнется обезвоживание, да и не стоит упускать из последствий столь длительной осады неловкость, которую вызовет оправление физиологических потребностей.  
— Кишечный грипп.  
— Тебя бы рвало сейчас, если бы у тебя был кишечный грипп, — безэмоционально отмечает Риз, рассматривая ногти.  
— Был кишечный грипп, — бормочет Гарольд, чуть ли не себе под нос. Он все еще просыпается, ему нужно осмотреть себя, приноровиться к реальности, почувствовать ее пальцами, вдохнуть ее, ощутить на вкус. Он сжимает кружку обеими руками, проверяя кольцо — нет.  
Осталось вспомнить, что было в прошлый раз, когда он просыпался без кольца. Кажется, у них был номер. Женщина или мужчина?  
— Как давно у тебя был кишечный грипп.  
— Две недели назад.  
Гарольду нужно просмотреть собственные записи. Он стал записывать некоторые события, чтобы вспоминать быстрее, он придумал шифр, чтобы никто не узнал. Иногда проходят дни, иногда часы. Время не линейно, Эйнштейн, конечно же, был прав во всем, но человечество предпочло отправиться в космос, а не исследовать устройство временных структур. Воткнуть флаг в поверхность Луны — вот она, американская мечта.  
— У тебя был грипп две недели назад, а выглядишь паршиво ты только сейчас? — Риз забрасывает ногу на ногу и складывает руки на коленях. Он хочет проявить участие, он обеспокоен. Очевидно, Гарольд дал ему повод для беспокойства, но сам он не помнит. Досадно.  
— Это только мое дело.  
Выход. Ложь или грубость. Так всегда поступают слабые и озлобленные, он видел так много мужчин, агрессивных лишь в силу собственного малодушия и страха.  
— Тут ты прав, но учти, что мы вернемся к этому разговору, — Риз неизменно тактичен и сдержан. Иногда Финч думает, что, вероятно, в детстве с ним обращались жестоко, мало кто рождается с такой природной невозмутимостью. — Сообщи мне, когда у нас появится новый номер.  
Оставшись один, Гарольд тянется к столу, где под ворохом папок лежит блокнот. На каждой его странице даты и события. Экран телефона подсказывает, что сегодня четвертое сентября. Последняя запись сделана второго. Эта запись гласит, что он планирует поехать на кладбище и провести там пару часов.  
Он знает, что не поехал. 

***

Просыпаться по ночам даже хуже, чем днем, если что-то может быть хуже чувства оглушительной дезориентации во времени и пространстве. Ночью в вязкой липкой темноте, когда душно и горло сдавливает так, что не вздохнешь, кажется, что наконец приходит смерть.  
Первый вдох, пронизывающий от головы до ног страх, и после не уснешь. Потом приходят воспоминания и ощущения. Он знает, что кровать в его доме мягче, чем та, что в квартире. В лунном свете проступают очертания комнаты. Слева под отельным одеялом спит Грейс.  
Однажды он проснулся в этой комнате такой же тихой ночью, но ее не оказалось рядом. Гарольд привычно проверил — кольцо было на пальце, он не ошибся, но Грейс не было. Тогда он метался по дому до утра, пока не заметил на календаре, прикрепленном к холодильнику, запись о конференции в Чикаго в эти дни.  
Он не смог уснуть до тех пор, пока она не вернулась.  
Иногда Грейс обхватывает руками его голову и шепчет что-то ласковое, неразборчивое, будто разговаривает с домашним питомцем. Это не унизительно, она не может унизить его этим потворством, этим доверием. Мы отчаянно доверяем тем, о ком заботимся, будто натягиваем тонкую нить связи между собой и другим человеком.  
Она натягивает нити, и они плотно обхватывают горло, пронизывают запястья насквозь.  
— Хочешь, я съезжу с тобой на кладбище? — спрашивает Грейс, устраиваясь рядом на плетеном кресле. Он сам поставил это кресло на веранде, чтобы по вечерам наблюдать за тем, как темнеет небо после заката. В пригороде в особенно ясные дни можно рассмотреть звезды.  
В кресле мало места, приходится сидеть близко друг к другу, прижимаясь и согревая. Он думает, что это, вероятно, романтично, но близость Грейс сама по себе не влечет ничего чувственного, ничего жадного и требовательного, она сродни ощущению принадлежности, когда без подсказки ты уверен, что на своем месте. Он долго не знал, каким было «его место», возможно так долго, что перестал искать.  
— Ты хочешь на кладбище?  
Грейс не любит кладбища. Она слишком долго приносила цветы к камню, установленному над пустой могилой, оплакивала и смирялась. Гарольд не знает, сможет ли она когда-нибудь по-настоящему простить его предательство.  
— С тобой я поеду. Ты бываешь там часто, я подумала, для тебя это важно. Значит, мне тоже это важно. Он был хорошим человеком, я понимаю, что ты хочешь помнить о нем. Ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то помнил о нем.  
Гарольд рассматривает кольцо на левой руке, пока она не сжимает его ладонь в своей и ободряюще улыбается.  
— Да, я помню. Я подумаю, ладно?  
Он лжет, когда говорит, что ездит на кладбище, он бывал там лишь однажды. Зачем ехать к месту погребения того, кто жив? Пусть только для него одного, но Джон Риз жив. Гарольду нужно только проснуться в нужной реальности. 

 

***

— Ты снова откажешься со мной говорить?  
Риз приходит, когда он уже закрывает глаза, собираясь уснуть: он знает, как выбрать момент уязвимости. У Гарольда нет сил сопротивляться. Предстоящий переход между реальностями выматывает, выпивает.  
— Я не уйду, — грозит он.  
Или обещает. Может быть, даже утешает, но сложно разобрать из-за гула в ушах. И интуиция молчит. Его интуиция давно молчит в присутствии Джона Риза. В его героической тени легко спрятаться.  
— Тогда ложись, а не стой. Если ты будешь так стоять, я упаду в обморок, или усну, не знаю, что быстрее.  
Риз невозмутимо методично раздевается, складывая вещи на стул. Он не позволит себе лечь в одежде, еще одно из незыблемых правил. Забирает из гостиной плед. И ложится.  
— Там была вторая подушка на диване, — Гарольд зевает, снова прикрывая глаза.  
— Я сплю без подушки.  
— Мои правила, не твои.  
Он привык к другому человеку на второй половине кровати. Тепло, дыхание, запах — это все еще умиротворяет. Так привыкают к людям, по запаху, по ощущению их присутствия рядом. Мы отпечатываемся в ком-то, кто-то отпечатывается в нас. Они слишком долго рядом. Возможно, после он не сможет объяснить себе свои слова и действия, но он вряд ли вспомнит это утро, вряд ли проснется в этой кровати и этой реальности.  
— Так что происходит, Финч? — тихо, но твердо спрашивает Риз. — Что-то происходит и очень давно. Это из-за Грейс?  
На левой руке у Гарольда нет кольца. И Грейс нет, она умерла. Ее смерть и не-смерть он почему-то принимает как данность, как факт, а не как решение, которое можно принять или от которого можно отказаться.  
— Я плохо сплю, — коротко поясняет он. — Нет, действительно, очень плохо.  
— Ты обращался к врачу?  
Риз из тех, кто в больницу отправится только в том случае, если будет без сознания и неспособен оказать сопротивление. Он ненавидит врачей. Это нелепо, почти издевательство, что именно он предлагает обратиться за помощью к специалистам. Лучше к кому-нибудь, кто чинит голову. Гарольд достаточно умен, чтобы починить сам себя, только бы решить, что оставить, а что убрать.  
— Да, обращался. Нет, не помогло. И ты… — он запинается, — ты прав, мне ее не хватает. Доволен? Она умерла, и мне ее не хватает.  
— Ты все еще винишь себя в ее смерти, — догадывается Риз.  
— Я не…  
— Я знаю, — Риз вдруг обнимает его поверх одеяла. О нем нельзя подумать, что он из тех, кто верит в «лечение объятиями», но поразительный факт остается просто фактом, он рядом, он пытается оказать поддержку, как умеет. — В этом нет твоей вины.  
— Я должен был выбрать. И я выбрал. Скажешь, в этом тоже нет моей вины?  
— Не все можно предусмотреть. Даже Машина не может предвидеть все, она делает выбор в чью-то пользу, предоставляя шанс. Ты сам говорил, что это математика вероятностей. Уверен, однажды ты поймешь, что в случившемся нет твоей вины, и согласишься со мной. А если не со мной, то с теорией вероятности.  
Однажды. Подходящее слово. Возможно, однажды он прекратит выбирать. 

 

•••

Cамин смотрит на него недружелюбно, чуть сведя брови. У нее небогатая мимика, и она не умеет пользоваться своим лицом.  
— Давно, — кивает она вместо приветствия.  
Они не виделись месяцев десять, если ему не изменяет память. Поправка — в этой реальности десять, с этим возникают определенные сложности, потому что Самин Шоу остается постоянной при прочих переменных. И в этом ее уникальность.  
— Да.  
— Что тебе нужно? — она прячет руки в карманы и внимательно рассматривает тротуарную плитку.  
— Вы в порядке? — он не знает, что еще спросить.  
— Мы? Финч, какого черта? — ей требуется несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться и выдохнуть с четко различимым сарказмом: — Мы отлично, лучше всех. Работаем. Номера, перестрелки, жареная картошка, сериалы по воскресеньям, сам все знаешь.  
— Хорошо.  
Они стоят на краю людной улицы. Рядом постоянно кто-то проходит, Самин прилагает усилие, чтобы не вздрагивать каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь оказывается близко. Это напряжение почти незаметно, но он не посторонний, он замечает.  
Шрам на ее щеке стал бледным, выцвел: очевидно, Самин решила не сводить его, и это настолько в ее духе, что Гарольд внезапно боится, что узнал ее слишком хорошо, гораздо лучше, чем было бы комфортно для них обоих. С Ризом такой неловкости не возникает, он узнает все больше, но не чувствует сопротивления. Это неподдающийся математическому обоснованию фактор взаимодействия. Кто-то ближе, кто-то дальше.  
Он всегда думал, что они все одиночки: и он, и Риз, и Самин, и Рут, даже Элаис. А оказалось — нет, они парные млекопитающие, ожидающие появления теплого тела рядом, точно такие же, как все.  
— Что с тобой, Финч? — спрашивает Самин.  
Она выглядит уставшей, в ней не было этой продуманной озлобленности раньше. Но кто бы стал ее винить? После того, что она видела.  
— Он умер по моей вине, — он давится собственными словами и отворачивается. Эмоций слишком много, он все еще не может назвать имя и «умер» в одном предложении.  
— Ты… господи, да при чем тут… как это вообще твоя вина? Мы все знаем, как рискуем, на его месте мог быть кто угодно. Я бы не стала тебя винить, если бы это оказалась я. Ты понимаешь? Он не винил тебя. И назвал бы… назвал бы идиотом. Или похуже, потому что я знаю много слов похуже.  
Гарольд против воли улыбается. Механически, потому что он абсолютно уверен, что Джон Риз за годы военной службы и спецназа выучил множество нелестных эпитетов на десятке-другом языков.  
У него на левой руке кольцо, на безымянном пальце. Стрелка часов подбирается к пяти, еще немного, еще неделя. И у смерти будет маленький юбилей. Он помнит, что сказал в тот самый день, каждое слово. Как он может не винить себя?  
— Ты когда-нибудь думала, как все сложилось бы, если бы ты могла что-то поменять в том дне? Что-то одно.  
Она поджимает губы. Явно разочарована. Если бы она была его психотерапевтом, то не замедлила бы записать себе что-нибудь о повышенной тревожности пациента в блокнот.  
— Поезжай домой. Приготовь ужин. Обними жену. И никогда не думай о том, что ты мог поступить иначе. Это не прибавит тебе здоровья, только сведет с ума. Поверь мне, я проходила через такое. Есть только один правильный путь — тот, на котором ты стоишь. 

 

***

Риз не уходит.  
Возможно, в этом корень всех проблем. Чем больше Гарольд пытается разделить реальности, тем сильнее они начинают тянуться друг к другу. Он просыпается снова и снова, он теряет надежду на спасение. Если где-то на этом пути был выход, он прошел мимо него.  
— Ты спишь на ходу, — замечает Риз.  
— Я устал.  
— Ты обратился ко мне и назвал меня Грейс. Смотря прямо на меня, Финч, — это звучит не обидой, не придиркой, устало.  
— Я…  
— Трижды. Знаешь, я не хочу делать скоропалительные выводы, но мне кажется, у тебя галлюцинации. Я прав?  
— Нет, — Гарольд качает головой.  
— Ты не можешь отрицать…  
— Это хуже, чем галлюцинации, — он перебивает, — и я проходил полное медицинское обследование.  
— Расскажи мне, — Риз садится напротив, чуть наклонившись вперед, как бы подталкивая к открытости.  
Он делает это не задумываясь, едва ли помня, что его учили так действовать.  
Мы все сотканы из тысячи вложенных в нас алгоритмов действий. Если задуматься, люди мало чем отличаются от Машины. Ей тоже можно привить мораль — дикую, построенную на математических уравнениях, но мораль. Она не научится чувствовать, но сможет эволюционировать, каждый раз запоминая что-то новое и внося поправки в действующие цепочки. И, преследуя только свои цели, она будет выбирать. Она, созданная по образу и подобию.  
Гарольд тоже эволюционирует, доводя приспособленческие способности психики до совершенства, но он не состоит из проводов и микросхем, его подтачивает усталость.  
— Поедем, — Гарольд встает. Боль в ноге возвращается, и он прихрамывает, спускаясь по лестнице.  
Сам садится за руль. Он знает эту дорогу, как знал ту, которой возвращался из школы домой. Он останавливается на тихой улочке возле одного из похожих домов с табличкой «продается».  
Ключ под ковриком.  
— Этой мой дом, — произносит он, позволяя Ризу осмотреться. Джон молчал всю дорогу. Он ждет ответов, но ответы ему не понравятся. — Здесь вот столик, небольшой, там тумбочка, над ней картина, мне она не слишком нравится, но я не разбираюсь в живописи. Слева по коридору кухня, дальше спальня и мастерская. Коробки с файлами я храню на чердаке. Этот дом я и выбрал только потому, что здесь есть чердак. Нестандартная планировка.  
— Ты купил этот дом? — настороженность и любопытство. Риз не любопытен от природы, но иногда проскальзывает. — Собираешься его обставить?  
— Я купил этот дом почти год назад, я уже обставил его. Мебель выбрала Грейс. Я живу в нем.  
— Финч, ты шутишь? — Джон не верит в то, что он способен на такую очевидную ложь.  
Гарольд чувствует себя болванчиком, который раскачивался из стороны в сторону, стрелкой метронома, стремящейся к двумстам ударам в минуту. Ему нужно сесть, на ногах он не устоит. Единственный диван в комнате старый и скрипучий. Он избавился от него, как только получил документы на дом.  
— Помнишь двенадцатое марта?  
— День, когда умерла Грейс. Да, я помню, — Джон садится на стул напротив. Это взаимодействие, похожее на допрос, становится привычным.  
— Я должен был выбрать, кто из вас останется в живых.  
— Снова? Ты не мог предполагать…  
Финч поднимает руку и прикладывает палец к губам. Этого достаточно. Они прекрасно настроены друг на друга.  
— Самин знает, но я взял с нее обещание молчать. Когда я направил ее к тебе, я выбрал. Провидец, — сложно не поморщиться от этого безвкусного прозвища самодовольного садиста, — сообщил мне о ловушках. Обеих. И ты, и Грейс находились в тот момент в опасности. Ты считаешь, что я терзаюсь виной из-за догадки. Но все хуже, я знал наверняка.  
Джон опускает взгляд и вздыхает так, словно это его вина. Возможно, он считает, что это и его ошибка тоже.  
— Я попытался спасти ее сам, но без должной подготовки у меня не вышло. И бомба взорвалась. Она умерла из-за меня.  
— Она умерла из-за того, что сумасшедший, который носился по городу с идеями о том, что роботы поработят человечество, и бомбами в сумке, решил, что может запугать тебя. И ты сам едва не погиб.  
— И все равно…  
— Я понял причину, я не понимаю, что с тобой происходит на самом деле, Финч. Ты расскажешь мне?  
Он слишком хорош. 

 

***

— Гарольд, что с тобой? — он просыпается в объятиях Грейс. В тот самом небольшом кресле на веранде.  
— Что со мной?  
— Мне показалось, что ты не дышишь, — она прижимает ладонь к его щеке и улыбается с облегчением. — Ты задремал, я чувствовала, как ты дышал, вот здесь, прямо под моей рукой, а потом как будто затих. Я так испугалась.  
— Тебе показалось, — он коротко целует ее и прижимает к себе. — Что я пропустил?  
— Солнце уже село, и я начинаю мерзнуть, — признается она. — Ночами все еще холодно.  
— Ты права.  
Он помнит разговор с Ризом, а потом — открывает глаза здесь. Такого никогда не было. Скачок. Ему нужен блокнот, чтобы просмотреть последние записи. Что-то изменяется.  
— Плохой сон? Ты выглядишь обеспокоенным, — бормочет она, не поднимая головы.  
— Плохой сон, — соглашается. — Ты могла погибнуть по моей вине. Я не хочу об этом думать, но я думаю.  
— Люди умирают, — отвечает она. — Люди умирают каждый день. И в этом нет твоей вины. Ты думаешь, если ты умнее, то и спрашивать с тебя должны больше, но ты человек, Гарольд. Разве ты не видишь, что мучаешь себя этими мыслями? Ты хочешь спасти всех, но это невозможно.  
— Почему невозможно?  
— Не каждый может быть спасен, — медленно, как ребенку, поясняет она. — Даже если ты не веришь в бога, можешь поверить в судьбу. Избегая смерти по чужой воле, мы оказываемся в долгу у тех, кто нас спас. Это огромный долг, и не все могут нести его. Видишь, как он давит на тебя?  
— Это вина за смерть.  
— Нет, это долг за жизнь. Две стороны одной медали, на чашах весов они лягут по разные стороны и уравновесят друг друга, — Грейс кладет голову ему на грудь. — Скажи мне, разве ты боишься смерти?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда почему ты думаешь, что всех нужно спасти? Всем нужно дать выбор, я думаю.  
— Когда я женился на тебе, я еще не знал, что ты настолько умна, у меня не было шанса передумать, — он улыбается.  
— О, я тщательно это скрывала.  
Всем нужно дать выбор. Возможно, он ошибается, думая, что счастье однобоко и предсказуемо. В понятиях добра и зла сложно запутаться, к ним, в отличие от законов, не пишут многотомные комментарии. Он не отказался бы прочитать.  
Каждый, кто возомнил себя богом, должен знать, что вина за жизнь и вина за смерть весят одинаково. 

 

***

Никто не рождается тем, кем ему суждено стать.  
Рождаемся мы беспамятными и беспомощными, совершенно неспособными к выживанию. Связанные с матерью, мы тянем жизнь из нее, а после учимся получать желаемое у других. С точки зрения эволюции мы учимся быть сильными, тогда как удивительно слабы.  
Все, что делает нас абсолютом, — это разум. Лишь благодаря ему мы подчиняем окружающий мир. Для высокоразвитого организма желание власти — только вопрос времени. Это единственное, что позволяет ему примириться с собственной смертностью.  
И власть — желание держать весь мир в руках.  
Грейс выбирает, синий или белый. Синий — это море, белый — это небо. Все, что она хочет, это выбирать между двумя каплями краски на мольберте. Это счастье, не такое, какое она представляла себе, будучи маленькой девочкой, но что знают маленькие девочки о настоящем счастье?  
Искусство дарит бессмертие. Ее картины — окно в другой мир, где все они навечно останутся юными и невинными. Это парк, вытянутый пирс из серых камней, пришвартованные яхты и океан. Грейс прикусывает кончик большого пальца в задумчивости, а после решительно дорисовывает птицу — чайку на парапете.  
— Ты отпустишь его?  
Рука с кистью вздрагивает, и на крыле птицы, как метка, расцветает черная полоса. Грейс не оглядывается, она все равно не узнает того, кто стоит за ее спиной.  
— Он сам уйдет, — уклончиво отвечает она. Чайка с черным крылом всматривается в водную гладь и ждет. — Он умеет уходить. Я даю ему выбор ради будущего, разве это неправильно?  
— Так не поступают с теми, кого любят. Любовь эгоистична, любовь забирает себе или выбрасывает прочь: все или ничего.  
— Он сильный, он выдержит, — Грейс моргает, чувствуя предательскую щекотку в носу и готовые пролиться слезы. — Он бы дал мне возможность принять решение самой.  
— Даже такое?  
Красный или черный? Они упали вместе, это было не страшно. Она помнит детали: дым, огонь и взвившийся в небо пепел, разбитое стекло, растекающаяся по тротуару кровь, швы серой плитки, точно ритуальный желоб, принимающий жертву.  
Все на свете можно превратить в религию, любое слово — в молитву, любую мысль — в клятву.  
Имя ей благодать. У нее есть предназначение. Благодать есть спасение, благодать есть стойкость, благодать есть отрицание мнимого ради настоящего.  
— Это испытание, — произносит она, скорее для самой себя. — Я испытание, и мне нужно все исправить, пока не поздно. Нельзя создавать что-то без любви, я говорила Гарольду, но он не слушал, и я хочу, чтобы он услышал сейчас, чтобы он понял, что создал, нет, кого создал. Она совершенна, но самые прекрасные вещи, созданные без любви, разрушают. Я хочу, чтобы он любил, только так все можно исправить.  
Желание обрести власть — это только вопрос времени. Созданное по образу и подобию однажды видит себя творцом.

 

***

Он просыпается на этом скрипучем диване в пустом доме в темноте. Кольца нет. Возможно, все наконец кончилось, он один.  
Разве не к этому он стремился?  
Пальцы сводит судорогой, и не пошевелиться. Только слышно, что за окном дождь. Он спал, укрытый курткой. Куртка принадлежит Ризу, его собственная куртка заменяет подушку.  
Хлопает входная дверь.  
— Я принес чай, — Джон не зажигает свет, а кладет на столик телефон, светящийся мягким, белым огоньком в окружающей темноте. — В доме нет чайника. Нужно будет купить.  
Он почему-то знает, что Гарольд не спит. Всегда угадывает.  
— Я уснул.  
— И я решил, что тебе не помешает отдохнуть. Угощайся, тебе не повредит горячий чай.  
Чай крепкий. Чайный пакетик, кажется, утонул на дне вместе с веревочкой и двумя порциями сахара. Горький и насыщенный вкус.  
— Диван надо поменять, — продолжает какую-то из своих мыслей Джон, — этот никуда не годится. В гардеробной угол прогрызли мыши, а под задней стенкой в гараже — муравейник. Крыша протекает, но это мелочи, дом сам по себе потребует много вложений, за него можно поторговаться. А с веранды открывается прекрасный вид.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Гарольд.  
— При покупке надо поторговаться.  
— Зачем? У меня хватит денег на то, чтобы купить пару сотен таких домов.  
Разговоры в темноте сюрреалистичны, ночью может показаться, что не существует времени, нет ничего определенного, а расплывающиеся тени — только воображение.  
— У тебя — да, у меня — не думаю, а за свой дом я должен торговаться, иначе покупка не будет по-настоящему желанной.  
— Зачем тебе этот дом? — у него нет сил на удивление. Возможно, ему все это просто снится.  
— Здесь ты высыпаешься, а я буду следить за тем, чтобы ты высыпался.  
— Номера, жареная картошка и сериалы по воскресеньям.  
Диван скрипит под весом Риза. От него пахнет дождем, выпечкой и чаем. У него теплые пальцы, он забирает стаканчик, но задерживает руку на запястье.  
— Что если это все сон? И там, и здесь?  
— Ты так думаешь?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Тогда спи. До утра еще далеко. А когда ты проснешься, сон закончится. Я обещаю.  
Дом в пригороде, длинные беседы по вечерам, прогулки к морю, общее пространство в кровати. 

***

Он вздрагивает и просыпается, выныривает из-под слоя звуков и картинок, слов и желаний, теряется в спутанности ощущений.  
Будущее не определено, будущее начинается в прошлом, а время не линейно, но люди все равно предпочтут полететь на Луну, а не считать вероятности тех или иных событий. Идеальный математический расчет, на который пока не способен ни один человек.  
— Все хорошо?  
— Да. Просто сон странный приснился. Очень странный сон.  
Вероятное будущее начинается сегодня.


End file.
